One Accident can change everything
by MiniDiannax
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are perfectly close as sisters but will one terrible accident change every? Disclaimer: I own none of the Glee Characters
1. Chapter 1

To everyone else Rachel was a wierd child but to Quinn she was the most adorbale six year old in the world.

"Quinnie, Quinnie wake up wake up!" Rachel yelled the little brunette bouncing excitingly on top of her sleeping sister.

" Rach stop bouncing, What is it?" Quinn asked groggily tyring to control the bouncing infant.

" Daddy and Mommy are leaving, come on sleepyhead you have to say goodbye" Rachel replied grabbing Quinn's hand and trying to pull her out of bed but her hand slipped and she fell onto the laminant floor with a 'THUD'.  
>Rachel let out an ear-piercing scream which caused Quinn to jump and she quickly flew out of bed and picked up the screaming six year old trying to calm her down.<br>"Rach baby stop screaming come on sshhh look at me it's okay your okay sshh" Quinn whispered soothingly in the girls ear who wa still sobbing into her sister's shoulder.  
>"What the hell is going on up here?" a tall tanned man appeared in Quinn's bedroom doorway.<br>" She fell off my bed and hit her head but she is okay, sorry to disturb you dad" Quinn quickly replied holding Rachel close as the man stepped forward.  
>"Well we are off see you girls in 3 weeks and remember if the house is a mess when we return there will be serious trouble BYE" he shouted as he truned to leave.<p>

Rachel's breathing had evened out and Quinn looked down to see she had fallen asleep sucking her thumb, Quinn smiled at the sight she loved her little sister so much she carried Rachel over to her bed and climbed back under the covers laying Rachel on her chest and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Quinn woke up and peered at the alarm clock on her bedside cabinet 11:00AM then she looked down at the still sleeping brunette and smiled to herself that is when her stomahc grumbled.  
>"Lunchtime I think" Quinn said quietly to herself as she lifetd Rachel and placed her carefully on the bed and then climbed out herslef making sure Rachel was warm she headed downstairs.<p>

Quinn was sitting on the sofa watching Project Runway when she heard shuffling footsteps and sniffling behind her she turned around to see a shaking Rachel stood at the bottom of the stairs tears cascading down her red cheeks, Quinn held her arms out and the little diva ran into them burying her head in her sisters long golden curls, Quinn just held her close rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"What happened baby?" Quinn asked Rachel lifting her head and wiping away her tears.

"I had a bad dream" Rachel replied looking at her sister, her big brown eyes pleading.

"What about princess?" Quinn's arms tightened around her sister's shaking form.  
>"That mommy and daddy weren't coming back and then you left and I was all alone, please don't leave me please" Rachel sobbed clinging onto Quinn.<p>

"I am not going anywhere Princess don't you worry now how about we go shopping" Quinn told her little sister who immediantly brightened up.  
>"Yes, Yes, Yes, Can we phone Santana as well Please" Rachel pleaded sticking her bottom lip out and putting on her puupy dog eyes, Quinn chuckled.<br>"Okay but you need to go and have a bath first because you smell funky" Quinn laughed picking the giggling girl up by her ankles and holdong her nose in disgust.

"So do you, you smell worse than me" Rachel giggled as Quinn dumped her into the already made bath.

Half an hour later Quinn was on her way to pick Santana up who had agreed instantly, Rachel was sat in her carseat playing with her Gold Star necklace Quinn had given her the day she turned 3,  
>they finally arrived and Rachel started to undo her seatbelt when Quinn turned around and looked at her with a disapprovinh look.<p>

"Just what do you think you are doing missy?" Quinn asked Rachel who was still trying to undo her seatbelt.

"I am going to get Santana" Rachel replied in a 'duh' tone.

"No your not your staying in the car I am going to get Santana" Quinn told Rachel whose head snapped up and her eyes wide.

"No Quinn I want to" Rachel whined kicking her legs.

"Rachel Barbra Berry stop kicking your legs and put your seatbelt back on.

"NO!" Rachel yelled kicking her legs even harder, Quinn sighed and grabbed a hold of the screaming girls legs.

"Hey what is going on here" came a voice from outside causing both Quinn and Rachel to jump, it was Santana smiling at the two girls.

"San hey Rachel's just having a moment"Quinn told Santana who looked at a sulking Rachel.

"Okay well we ready?" Santana asked climbing into the car, Quinn nodded and started the car up then headed off towards the mall.

Quinn and Santana walked arms linked around the mall while Rachel trudged behind them her head bowed occasionally she woulld lok up to try and meet Quinn's eyes but it never happened so she just kept her head down, they finally ended up in Macy's while Santana tried on a new dress Rachel went up and tugged Quinn's t-shirt the blonde turned around and crouched down to the diva's level.

"Yes Rachel" Quinn said her expression blank.

"I am sorry Quinnie I didn't mean to kick off I am so so so sorry" Rachel told her sister tears welling in her big brown eyes.

"I forgive you Princess but no more okay" Quinn said Rachel nodded and Quinn swooped her up in her arms and held her close.

"Can we go to Jazz Hands afterwards?" Rachel asked Quinn beaming.

"Of course we can my little diva, I found the most adorable outfit for you why don't you go try it on" Quinn told her sister taking a hanger off the rails and handing it to Rachel who pouted.

"No way That's horrible I like this one better" Rachel said picking up an outfit which had a little gold stars all over the top and tights.

"I know how about we try both on yeah" Quinn suggested to rachel who nodded and took both outfits heading towards the dressing rooms.

"Awwwwww you look so adorable, I love them both" Quinn and Santana said in unison beaming at a twirling Rachel.

" I want them both pleaseeeeee Quinn" Rachel pleaded clasping her hands together and beaming.

" I don't have enough money Rach if you want some stuff from Jazz Hands aswell" Quinn explained to Rachel who looked at her sister.

"Okay then I'll have this one" Rachel decided pointing to the red summer dress with the denim jacket that Quinn had picked out.

As Rachel, Santana and Quinn left the shop each holding a bag which contained a new outfit Santana stopped and rummaged through her bags then finally threw the bags down on the floor, Rachal jumped as she did but Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder reassuring her.

"What's up San?" Quinn asked placing a hand on the latina's shoulder.

"I left my purse in the store, I'll be right back" Santana said and with that she ran back to the store a secret smirk on her face.

Five minutes later Santana returned holding a bag she handed it to Rachel smiling, as the six yeard old opened she squealed and lunged her self into Santana's arms hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek, Quinn smiled and opened her arms as the six year old jumped into her arms.

"What did she get you Rachie?" Quinn asked Rachel who was bouncing up and down in her sisters arms.

"My Gold Star outfit with a matching hairband, thank you so much San I love it" Rachel told her sister getting the hairband out of her bag and placing it on her head beaming.

"Beautiful, now whose hungry?" Santana asked tickling Rachels stomach.

"I am my tummy keeps making monster noises" Rachel said patting her stomach.

"Rach baby can you walk please my back hurts a little from cheerleading" Quinn told her little sister who nodded and jumped out of her arms smiling.

As Rachel leaned down to pick her other bags up she was pushed over by a tall man who just smiled and walked off leaving Rachel on the floor when all of a sudden the fire alarm went off and thousands of customers started to rush towards the exit.

"Rachel Baby San I can't see her RACHEL!" Quinn screamed trying to push through the crowd looking frantically for Rachel but she was no were to be seen.

Where could she be? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee characters that honour lies with Ryan Murphy xx

"RACHEL, RACHEL?" Quinn continued to scream pushing people out of the way frantically looking for the little diva.

"Ma'am everyone needs to evacuate the building please this is a practise" a security guard told Quinn and Santana ushering them both towards the exit.

"No my little sister is in there, she got pushed over and I can't find her please you have to help me find her" Quinn sobbed, Santana wrapped her arsm around the sobbing blonde and held her close as they stood in the mall parking lot not knowing if Rachel was okay.

Ten minutes later an ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed inside Santana watched intensively then as they came back out she realised they had a small brown-haired girl on the stretcher, Rachel was covered in cuts and bruises one of her legs was bent in the oppisite direction and her hair was matted with blood.

"Quinn look it's Rachel, Hey you stop that's my friends little sister!" Santana yelled pulling Quinn over to the stretcher.

Quinn looked up to see the face of her little sister but it wasn't her little sister Rachel was always so full of life and energy she had a smile for everyone but this little girl was lay unmoving her breathing ragged Quinn placed a hand on top of Rachel's gently because she looked like one tiny movement could break her.

"My Baby" Quinn whsipered breaking down into sobs at the side of the stretcher.

"We need to get her to hospital you two can ride in the back with her" a paramedic said.

So the two girls climbed into the back of the ambulance with Rachel and off they went sirens blaring leaving behind a scene Quinn knew she would never forget,  
>they arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later and Rachel was immediantly rushed into a room followed by a swarm of doctors.<p>

"You two take a seat in the waiting room and I will come and collect you once we have finished with your sister"  
>a nurse told them but Quinn was on the brink of explosion.<p>

"WHAT!, You expect me to just sit out here while my baby sister is in there No Way I am going in with her she is only six" Quinn screamed trying to get past the nurse to run after Rachel.

"Quinn let the doctors do there job keeping them out here is not doing anygood for Rachel, let's just sit down and they will be done soon okay" Santana said trying to calm Quinn who was red in the face it looked like she could blow any minute.

"Fine but you better take care of my baby because if you don't there is going to be serious trouble" Quinn warned the nurse who nodded and then ran off to help attend to Rachel.

It was a only half an hour before a doctor came looking for Santana and Quinn but to both girls it seemed like an eternity, Quinn's head nsapped up as soon as she heard feet coming towards them her hand immediantly found Santana's who laced their fingers together and sighed hoping Rachel was okay.

"Ms Rachel Berry's sister?" the doctor asked looking at Quinn.

"Yes that's me, how is she?" Quinn asked tightening her grip on Santana's hand.

"She is in pretty bad shape but will make a ful recovery her left leg is broken along with several ribs she has some internal bleeding to the brain and her muscles are weak, she may also slip in and out of consciousness for the next 48hrs"  
>the doctor explained to Quinn who let out a sigh of relief then hugged the latina tightly.<p>

"May we go and see her?" Santana asked.

"Yes and saying as she is underage one of you will need to stay with her overnight" he explained.

"I will I am her sister me and Santana will take turns for as long as she is in hospital" Quinn explained to the doctor who nodded and then they followed him to Rachel's room.

As they walked into the room Quinn rushed over to Rachel who was sat watching The Little Mermaid on Tv she wrapped her arms around the six year old who tensed up and tryed to wriggle out of Quinn's embrace, Quinn let go and looked at her sister who was glaring at her.

"Oh my princess I was so worried" Quinn sobbed placeing her hand on top of Rachel's but this time Rachel moved her hand away.

"Get out of my room NOW!" Rachel yelled pointing her little bruised finger at Quinn then at the door.

"Rachel what's the matter with you?" Quinn asked trying to hold back her tears.

"You left me you let them all push and kick and hurt me, I was sos scared and you just left me NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Rachel yelled her face bright red with anger.

"I didn't leave you Rachel I tried to find you but the stupid security guard pushed us outside and I couldn't get back in please believe me Rach" Quinn explained wraping her arms around the little diva again.

" GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" Rachel just kept on yelling so Quinn let go kissed Rachel on the forehead and ran out fo the room in tears.

Rachel was now sobbing into Santana's arms thinking ' She promised never to leave me, is she telling the truth or not?'  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn was running down the hospital corridor when she slammed into someone as she looked up it was Puck his face white as a sheet and he had bags under his eyes.

"Quinn what's up?" Puck asked wrapping his arms around the sobbing blonde as she broke down crying.

"It's Rach she was badly hurt today and she is mad at me she keeps saying I left her and she won't let me anywhere near her" Quinn sobbed.

"It's okay come on, lets go back and see her" Puck said taking Quinn's hand and leading her back down to Rachel's room.

"PUCKY!" Rachel screamed as she saw him enter the room then she frowned when she saw Quinn behind him.

"Heya Princess now what is this I hear about you blaming Quinn for leaving you, you of all people should know missy that Quinn would never leave you" Puck told Rachel who bowed her head tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know why I blamed her, I guess I was upset and scared" Rachel whispered placing her head in her hands and crying.

"Baby" was all Quinn said before Rachel looked up her big brown eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry Quinn please forgive me I am so scared" Rachel sobbed holding her arms out.

Quinn smiled and ran over to the sobbing brunette took her into her arms holding her close and allowing the lingering tears in her eyes to fall as she held her little sister close never wanting to let go, Santana smiled at the scene but decided to give the two of them some time alone so she headed for the door gesturing for Puck to come aswell he nodded and left the two hugging sisters.

"Do you hate me Quinnie?" Rachel asked pulling back and looking into her sisters hazel eyes.

"Of course not my angel I never did, how about we cuddle up in your bed and watch a movie I'll even plait your hair" Quinn told her little sister who nodded and pointed to the DVD laying on her bedside cabinet 'Hairspray'.

Quinn chuckled picking the dvd up then inserting into the dvd player then she went and climbed into bed with Rachel lifting onto her lap and then starting to plait her hair halfway through the movie Rachel was fast asleep clinging tightly onto Quinn's T-shirt, it had been a long day and Quinn's eyelids were starting to droop so she eventually gave into the temptation and drifted off to sleep her arms wrapped protectively around Rachel.

Quinn woke up the next morning to see Rachel was gone she looked frantically around the room and noticed that the wheelchair which was next to her bed was gone and on the bedside cabinet was a note,  
>Dear Quinnie,<br>Santana took me to go and see the ducks in the pond at the front of the hospital, don't worry I will be back soon

Love you Big Sis Rachy x

Quinn chuckled and placed the note back on the cabinet then stretched before climbing out of bed just as Santana arrived back with a beaming Rachel who held her arms out as soon as she saw her sister so Quinn walked over and picked Rachel up kissing her on the forehead.

"We saw the baby duckies Quinn they were soo cute" Rachel exclaimed bouncing up and down in her sisters arms.

"I bet they weren't as cute as you though pumpkin" Quinn said rubbing their noses together.

"I'm hungry" Rachel whined clutching her stomach.

"I'll got and get you something to eat Princess, you want anything Quinn?" Santana asked Quinn who shook her head.

"Okay be right back" Santana told the both and with that the latina was gone.

"Quinnie" Rachel said looking up at her sister.

"Yes?" Quinn asked looking at her sister curiously.

"Why does daddy get so anger all the time?" Rachel asked fiddling with Quinn's hair.

"I don't know baby, why?" Quinn asked lifing her sisters head so she could look into her big brown eyes.

"He used to be so happy then Cody died and he was always angry" Rachel explained to Quinn who sighed heavily.

"It's okay Princess daddy just gets upset sometimes but it is nothing to worry about" Quinn told her little sister who nodded.

Quinn spent the rest of the day watching Rachel carefully trying to see if there was any signs of fear or confusion about their earlier conversation but Rachel was her normal bubbly self that was until a certain guest truned up unannounced.

"Hello my angel".

Sorry I loved Disney films when I was Rachel's age.  
>Who is the mysterious guest who causes Rachel's mood to change? <p>


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

"Hello my angel."

I looked up from where I was playing with Santana to see a man holding a carnival balloon he looked familiar but from where that's when I remembered the last night I saw my daddy.

*Flashback*

_"Daddy Quinnie gets to go to the fair I want to go it isn't fair pleaseeeee daddy" four year old Rachel whined clinging onto her father's arm._

_"Okay Okay we'll go" Tod Berry told his whining daughter who squealed and started to jump up and down as he finished off his seventh can of beer._

_As soon as we got to the fair I wanted to go on the horsey ride and daddy said no so instead we went on the helter skelter which was a lot of fun as I reached the top for the third time I saw my daddy stood with some men holding a glass in his hand, I laughed then sat down and went down the slide but as I got off the slide I saw my daddy was gone and I started to get scared shouting out trying to find him._

_"Daddy, Daddy Where are you?" I yelled but I couldn't find him._

_I walked around the fair it started to get dark but I still couldn't find my daddy I was getting very cold and tired then I saw him stood with some men holding a glass like the one before._

_"Daddy, Daddy" I called out running up to him but as I reached him he started shouting with the other men._

_"LOOK BOYS IT'S MY LITTLE GIRL COME HERE RACHY!" he yelled running up towards me followed by the other men._

_" Daddy I want to go home I am tired and scared" I started to cry but he just stopped and started laughing at me so I ran off._

_I carried on running then I tripped and grazed my knee looking down I saw it was bleeding badly and it stung, by now it was pitch black my knee hurt to bad to walk on and I didn't know my way home so I just sat there on the ground and cried then I heard a familiar voice like and angel._

_"Rachy Oh my God baby what happened to you?" the voice asked I looked up to see Quinn running towards me I held my arms out and she scooped me into them as I started to cry._

_"Daddy ran off then when I found him he satrted shouting and scared me and when I asked to go home he just laughed so I ran off then I fell and cut me knee, it hurts so bad Quinnie" I sobbed putting my head on my sister's shoulder as she rubbed circles on my back like mommy used to._  
>*End of Flashback*<p>

"Rachel woohoo rach Princess" the sound of Santana's voice brought me back to reality that's when I realized that the man standing before me was in fact my daddy.

"My how you've grown Rachy" my daddy said walking towards me I was scared I had not seen him properly since I was four.

"Quinnie" I whispered looking at my big sister who was glaring at my dad.

"Daddy's missed you angel, come on give us a hug" he said opening his arms but I backed away edging closer to Santana who put and arm around me.

"No I don't want to you left me you laughed and shouted at me and you always drank those nasty drinks that smelled wierd" I said flinching as I remembered the smell.

"I am sorry Princess I didni't mean to come home with me and everything will be okay" he told me taking a hold of one of my arms I screamed.

"Tod I think you better leave" Quinn said trying to keep her voice calm.

"I don't think I will she is my daughter and I have every right to see her" he hissed at Quinn who was now walking towards me, I clambered into her arms as she got to my bed.

"YOUR NOT MY DADDY I HATE YOU NOW GO AWAY!" I yelled as tears blurred my vision.

"This isn't over I will get her back one day even if I have to kill you and everyone else to get her" he snapped then he turned and left slamming the door behind him.

I nuzzled into my sister's chest and started to cry I knew he would not stop till he got me back but I didn't want to go back and leave Quinn behind, Quinn just held me close laying donw on my bed and covering me with the sheets as I slowly started to drift off to sleep I was about to fall asleep when I heard a gunshot and screaming from outside.

"I warned you Quinn I did warn you now your going to pay!" I heard my dad yell from outside the door as I truned my head he was staring at me his eyes wild with rage.

"Santana watch her don't let anything happen to her I'll be right back" Quinn said handing me to Santana then running out of the door stopping as she came face to face with my dad.

"QUINNIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed then another gun shot rang out.

"Their dead" a nurse said.

Whose dead not Quinn please not Quinn, she's dead isn't she that's why Santana is shaking.

Cliffhanger I know I am cruel haha :) Whose dead is it Quinn or Tod?


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel and Santana heard the the shuffling of feet outside in the hallway and bowed their heads to scread to look Rachel had her head buried in Santana's shoulder silently sobbing and Santana had her head resting on top of Rachel's tears cascading down her cheeks like raindrops, they heard the door open and both of the girls started to shake clinging onto each other.

"It's over" they heard the sweet melodic tone of Quinn.

Rachel's head snapped up to see her sister stood shaking her hair a mess and blood stained on her clothes, not caring about her broken leg Rachel jumoed out of Santana's arms and hobbled as fast as she could over to Quinn wrapping her arms around her sisters waist and trying to climb up her leg.

"Quinnie I was so scared, I thought you had died but you didn't please don't ever leave me Quinnie please" Rachel begged as Quinn lifted her up and removed a wet strand of hair from Rachel's face.

"I promised you I wouldn't now I need to go home and get cleaned up I'll be back in a little while behave for Santana" Quinn told Rachel her voice hard and rough.

"Okay" Rachel whispered her eyes attached to Quinn as the blonde walked out of the door.

Quinn arrived home and collapsed onto the floor in the bathroom hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing loudly, she couldn't believe that she had just killed him the man who hurt her little sister was now dead but she felt broken inside knowing that Rachel had heard the gunshot ringing out this changed everything she had to try and distance herself from rachel incase anything like that every happened again.

Santana noticed that everytime she tried to entertain Rachel she zoned out and her eyes were constantly on the door she knew that Rachel was waiting for Quinn but she also knew Quinn woulnd't be back for awhile she needed sometime to herslef after the day they had had, Rachel always got ready to run when she heard footsteps walking towards the door but each time her expression dropped when Quinn didn't walk in.

"Rachy how about we watch a DVD Quinn will be back in a little while but until then let's get something to do, Okay" Santana asked Rachel who looked at her with her big brown eyes.

"I just want to go home" Rachel whispered then breaking down into sobs.

"Aww baby I know you do but not yet come on let's lay donw and I'll tell you a story" Santana told Rachel pulling the sobbing girl on her lap and laying her down then she started to tell the story.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Rachel and she lived with her sister Quinn the two sisters ruled the kingdom of Golden Stars..." Santana looked down to see Rachel fast asleep clutching her gold star locket and sucking her thumb.

Quinn didn't return to the hospital till the next morning were she found Rachel curled up fast asleep on Santana who was also fast asleep Quinn sighed as she knew she was going to miss being this close to Rachel, Quinn took this oppurtunity while Rachel was fast asleep to hold her close for the last time so she walked over and picked the sleeping diva up cradling her like a baby then placing a kiss on her head.

"I love you Quinnie your the best sister ever" Rachel mumbled nuzzling into Quinn.

"I love you two babygirl this is why I have to do this" Quinn whispered a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Your going to leave her aren't you?" Quinn looked up to Santana sat up.

"It's for the best San after today if I keep acting like everything is okay it's going to hurt her" Quinne explained looking down at rachel then back to Santana.

"I understand why Quinn but do you really think that leaving her will be less painful she loves you more than anything Quinn" Santana said climbing out of bed and placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Please can you just go Santana I really need to be alone right now" Quinn hissed at Santana who nodded and left a single tear sliding down her face.

Quinn placed Rachel on the bed and sat down taking a piece of paper and a pen from the drawer then starting to write, five minutes later Quinn had placed the note next to Rachel's glass of water and kissed the girl on the forehead then leaving before the moan of pain in her throat could escape.

"Goodbye my little star I will miss you dearly" Quinn whispered closing the door on the most important thing in her life.

Rachel awoke as she heard her door slam and she looked around the room to find she was alone that's when she noticed the note she picked it up and there written in Quinn's hand writing,  
>I'm Sorry xx<p>

Rachel let out a sob as she threw the note across the room and whispered to her self madly.

"You promised"

Oh no has Quinn gone for good?  
>Reviews please they keep me sane and happy :) <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I have been busy brainstorming ideas fo this chapter, Hope you enjoy it :)

Quinn was sobbing as she packed up her things and placing them near the front door ready for when she was ready to leave everything behind, she knew there was only one person who would understand why she had to do this and look after Rachel until her parents returned so she took out her cell phone scanned through the contacts then hit a name 'Sam'.

"Hello Beautiful" Sam said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Sam I need to ask you a huge favour" Quinn told Sam trying to conrtol the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Anything for you Quinn" Sam replied causing Quinn to smile.

"I have to go away for a while but I need someone to watch Rachel I trust you with her and she loves you immensly so do you think you could watch her until my parents come back?"Quinn asked biting her lip nervously.

"Sure I love looking after Rachel but where are you going?"Sam asked curiously.

"I need some time to think things through"Quinn explained hoping he wouldn't ask what.

"Okay well I'll be over in an hour"Sam told Quinn who let out a sigh of relief.

"She's actually at the hospital she was in a really bad accident at the mall yesterday oh my rides here got to go phone Santana if you get confused bye" Quinn replied hanging up and letting out the sob which had been pushing its way out of her.

Quinn heard Rachel crying out inside her head she nearly gave in but instead she focused on the fact that this would be good for Rachel and grabbed her bags and keys then rushed out of the house to her car threw the bags into the back and drove off wishing that Rachel would be happier now.

Menawhile Rachel was sat in her room screaming while nurses and doctors tried to calm her down that's when Sam entered shocked to see so much noise coming from such a little girl, he put his fingers in his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle causing everyone including Rachel to jump and fall silent his eyes net Rachel's they were full of fear and pain.

"Excuse me you cannot be in this room"a nurse told Sam trying to usher him out of the door.

"Her sister sent me here I am Rachel's legal guardian until her parents return from their business trip"Sam explained to the nurse who nodded and let him in.

"Sammy they won't leave me alone"Rachel sobbed kicking her good leg at the doctors trying to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Okay calm down Rach, I can handle her from here she is probably a little stressed that her sister had to go away for camp"Sam told the team of nurses and doctors who nodded and left the room hoping they wouldn't have to deal with something like that again.

Sam walked over to Rachel and picked her up as she nuzzled into his shoulder letting out silent sobs, he just stood there bouncing her like Quinn used to when she was a baby.

"She left me Sammy, she promised not to leave me" Rachel whispered.

"I know but Quinn just needs some time Rach she is coming back"Sam explained to Rachel hoping her was right.

"Whose going to look after me though?"Rachel asked looking up at Sam her face red.

"I am Quinn phoned me and I said yes"Sam told Rachel who smiled then it disappeared.

"I am tired Sammy can you put me back in my bed please"Rachel asked yawning.

"Of course I will, how about I go home and get some of your things like your blankie and your favourite teddy yeah"Sam told Rachel who nodded and settled into her bed eincing a littl as her broken leg bent the wrong way.

So Sam kissed Rachel on the cheek then left heading back to Rachel and Quinn's house, when he arrived he saw Quinn's car was gone he sighed heavily wishing he could be there for his girlfriend but he knew she woul shoot him down the moment he tried upstairs in Rachel's bedroom he was finishing putting the last remaining items in Rachel's Wicked bag when he heard a sob behind him.

He turned around to see Quinn stood there her eyes gazing at him and her hands wrapped around her, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders letting her sob into his chest.

"I thought you needed sometime" Sam said stroking her hair.

"I did until I got a phone call" Quinn sobbed.

"Why, what happened?"Sam asked lifting her head so he could see her face.

"My parents are dead"she said collapsing to the floor sobbing even louder.

"Quinn" was all Sam could say as he knelt down next her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I was going to leave her and hope she would have a better life but then when I got the phone call half an hour ago I just couldn't leave her she needs a mom right now and I owe her that much but I don;t think I can do it Sam I am only nineteen" Quinn rambled inbetween sobs.

"You can do this Quinn you are the best sister ever and that little girl adores you plus I am gong to help you through this my parents are moving away and I was actually getting ready to tell you tonight but screw them I am going to stay here and help you take care of that little girl"Sam told Quinn rocking her back and forth.

"Are you sure I mean my sister can be a handful?"Quinn asked looking into Sam's blue eyes.

"Absoloutly"Sam replied kissing Quinn on the lips.

Quinn felt a rush of hope when Sam's lips collided with hers she deepened the kiss grabbing his blonde hair and pulling him closer. Sam enjoyed this feeling but knew they were going to get carried away so he pulled away and opended his eyes to see Quinn biting her lip and smiling.

"Let's go and see Rachel she needs to know and after what I walked in on I am guessing she misses you" Sam said chuckling he stood up and helped Quinn to her feet aswell.

"Why?" Quinn asked straightening her hair and clothes.

"She was having a full on tantrum but never mind you go get dressed and brush your hair while I get the last of her things together" Sam said swatting Quinn on the backside and winking at her.

Sam and Quinn walked hand in hand down the corridor towards Rachel's room when all of a sudden Quinn stopped her eyes locked firmly on Rachel's door, Sam smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek pulling her towards the door.

"Rachel I have a surprise for you" Sam chimed as he walked in to find the little girl sat fiddling with the blanket on her bed.

Quinn stepped inot the room and Rachel's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"QUINNIE!" Rachel yelled tears streaming donw her face.

"Hello my little star"Quinn chuckled running over to Rachel who was still trying to conrtol her breathing.

"Quinn Charlotte Fabray how dare you make me think you were leaving me!"Rachel scorned frowning and placing her hands on her hips.

"I was going away for a little whil Rachy but the I got a phone call and I decided I had to stay because otherise you would be sad" Quinn exlplained sitting on the seat next to Rachel's bed looking donw at the floor.

"What's wrong Quinnie?" Rachel asked her voice shaky.

"Rachel your old enough and mature enough to know the truth now, mommy and daddy they went to see Nana and Grandpa Joel" Quinn explained to Rachel who knew what this meant.

"You mean..."Rachel said, Quinn nodded.

Rachel started to feel lightheaded and her vision was going all funny the next thing he knew it was dark and all she heard before darkness took over her body was, "RACHY!".

Is Rachel going to wake up, will Quinn and Sam ever get their shot at looking after Rachel?  
>Reviews please they keep the chapters coming :) xx <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't update in a while been busy getting ready to return to school:) Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did Quinn and Rachel would be best friends.

QPOV

I sat there my body numb watching the small figure which was my little sister her face pale white with blotches of yellow and green were her bruises were fading, Sam is sat beside me I can feel his thumb stoking the back of my hand I break my gaze on Rachel and look over at him to see him crying.

"Sam"I whispered placing a hand on his fcae lifting it up so I could see into his big blue eyes.

"She's so little"he whispered back looking at me the shining droplets rolling down his face.

"She's my baby Sam I need her to wake up, Rachy you hear me please wake up please" I said shaking Rachel's tiny shoulders crying.

Then I felt a pair of warm muscular arms around my waist and the sound humming in my ear I let go off Rachel and collapsed into Sam's arms as he sat back down pulling me onto his lap I lay my head on my shoulder sobbing he carried on humming.

"They said she is just in a shock coma she will be awake soon, how about I take you out tonight take your mind off things?" Sam asked me,I stopped crying and looked up at him.

"No I need to be here for when she wakes up but I promise as soon as she is awake and well we will"I told him and he nodded placing a kiss on my lips.

Sam left around noon to go and tell his parents that he would be staying here to help me raise Rachel, it still feels wierd saying that but at the same time exciting a nurse came in and I hovered over Rachel watching her every move making sure the nurse didn't hurt her, she was now my baby and I was going to protect her no matter what.

"Hey rachy, it's sunny outside can you hear the birds singing like in Mary Poppins" I said taking Rachel's small hand in mine, the nurse smiled at me.

"She's lucky to have someone as caring as you, news just came in that her parents were in a plane crash poor baby" the nurse said and I tensed as she patted Rachel's leg.

"Well we have both suffered a great loss but I am going to be caring for her now" I told the nurse who looked at me confused.

"You are?" she asked me.

"I'm Quinn her sister or now I guess mom"I replied removing a strand of hair from Rachel's face.

"Oh sorry it's just you look nothing alike" she chuckled slapping her forehead.

"Yeah same mum different dads but I love her no matter what" I told her looking down at my sleeping angel.

"Your a good sister Quinn but are you sure you can handle this on your own?" she asked me sitting down on the chair I decided to do the same.

"Yes I know everything there is to know about this little girl plus my boyfriend Sam is staying and helping me, he has three younger sisters so I think he knows a lot aswell" I explained and the nurse smiled looking at Rachel.

"Well my name is Debby and if you ever need some advice give me a call here's my number" she told me jotting down eleven numbers on a piece of paper then hanfing it to me.

"Thank you"I whispered smiling at her then she got up and left.

Sam arrived back his cheek was red but he still had a huge smile on his face, I gasped and ran to him inspecting his cheek then kissing it softly causing him to chuckle and embrace me in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked caressing his cheek.

"My dad got mad and slapped me but I am fine don't worry" he replied kissing my forehead.

"Okay" I said before turning starting to head back towards the bed when he grabbed my arm.

"I have something I need to say" he told me I nodded and he reached into his pocket and took out a blue velvet box I gasped.

"Quinn Fabray I have loved you since the day we met in Highschool no other girl has ever been able to make me turn my head and look at them because I knew I was with the one I loved and now we are pratically going to be parents to a amazing little girl and I want to be there everytime she throws a strop, everytime she's ill or scared without you ever having to doubt I will run off so Quinn Charlotte Fabray will you marry me?" he said I gasped.

"I..."

Will Quinn say yes?  
>Is Rachel going to wake up?<br>Keep checking in to find out Reviews please xxx 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don t own Glee.

RPOV

I can hear her even though she isn t talking I know she s there the sound of her breath makes me ache,I want to wake up and see her but part of me wants to stay asleep because I know that when I open my eyes the things said would be real not a dream.

Sam I hear her whisper her voice like music to my ears.

She s so little he replies, I can tell he is crying by the way his voice cracks.

I like Sam he s always been good to Quinn and unlike her other boyfriends never been annoyed when I want to hang out with them, he s always been like a brother to me aswell whenever I am sad he makes me laugh.

"She's my baby Sam I need her to wake up, Rachy you hear me please wake up please" her hands are now on my shoulders and the tears cascading down her cheeks are falling o my one by one each one breaking my heart more, I wish i could wake up Quinn I reallly do.

I hear humming that s obviously Sam because I feel me sister s hands slip off my shoulders and then crying, I may only be six but hearing my sister cry makes me hurt even moreshe was there the day I got lost at the carnival, the day I was born and the day when I was found by the police in the park late at night because I had run away from home.

I hear footsteps then the sound of a door opening and closing then silence but even through the silence which was lingering around me I knew she was still there hoping and waiting for me to wake up so she can hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay and I so wish I could miss the feel of Quinn s arms around me and the sweet smell of her hair.

The door opens again and I can feel hands touching my forehead but they aren t Quinn s that s when i feel her next to me watching me closely it must be a nurse checking up on me and Quinn being Quinn is scared they will hurt me.

Sorry I haven't update in a while been busy getting ready to return to school:) Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did Quinn and Rachel would be best friends.

QPOV

I sat there my body numb watching the small figure which was my little sister her face pale white with blotches of yellow and green were her bruises were fading, Sam is sat beside me I can feel his thumb stoking the back of my hand I break my gaze on Rachel and look over at him to see him crying.

"Sam"I whispered placing a hand on his fcae lifting it up so I could see into his big blue eyes.

"She's so little"he whispered back looking at me the shining droplets rolling down his face.

"She's my baby Sam I need her to wake up, Rachy you hear me please wake up please" I said shaking Rachel's tiny shoulders crying.

Then I felt a pair of warm muscular arms around my waist and the sound humming in my ear I let go off Rachel and collapsed into Sam's arms as he sat back down pulling me onto his lap I lay my head on my shoulder sobbing he carried on humming.

"They said she is just in a shock coma she will be awake soon, how about I take you out tonight take your mind off things?" Sam asked me,I stopped crying and looked up at him.

"No I need to be here for when she wakes up but I promise as soon as she is awake and well we will"I told him and he nodded placing a kiss on my lips.

Sam left around noon to go and tell his parents that he would be staying here to help me raise Rachel, it still feels wierd saying that but at the same time exciting a nurse came in and I hovered over Rachel watching her every move making sure the nurse didn't hurt her, she was now my baby and I was going to protect her no matter what.

"Hey rachy, it's sunny outside can you hear the birds singing like in Mary Poppins" Quinn says to me she knows how much I love that film a rush of happiness courses through my body as I feel her fingers intertwine with mine.

She's lucky to have someone as caring as you, news just came in that her parents were in a plane crash poor baby" the nurse tells my sister I feel like crying when I hear the last part.

"Well we have both suffered a great loss but I am going to be caring for her now" hearing those come from Quinn s mouth makes me smile inside.

"You are?" she asks Quinn who is now stroking the back of my hand with her thumb.

"I'm Quinn her sister or now I guess mom" she replys removing a strand of hair from my face then stroking my cheek.

"Oh sorry it's just you look nothing alike" the nurse chuckles I hear a slap.

"Yeah same mum different dads but I love her no matter what" Quinn tells the nurse her hand tightening around mine.

"Your a good sister Quinn but are you sure you can handle this on your own?" I hear the nurse ask and I want to scream at her for even thinking my sister couldn t handle me.

"Yes I know everything there is to know about this little girl plus my boyfriend Sam is staying and helping me, he has three younger sisters so I think he knows a lot aswell" I jump for joy inside even though I will miss my mummy and step-daddy Quinn has always been like a mommy to me.

"Well my name is Debby and if you ever need some advice give me a call here's my number" I hear the nurse say then I hear the scribbling of a pen.

"Thank you" Quinn whispers then I hear footsteps goring further until I hear the door shut.

I hear Sam arrive back not that long after the nurse leaves and Quinn gasp running up to him no doubt if he went to tell his parents maybe he got hurt, I can picture it now Sam with a red cheek and Quinn caressing it.

"What happened?" I hear her ask.

"My dad got mad and slapped me but I am fine don't worry" he replys then I hea a familiar sound the sound of kissing.

"Okay" she says then I hear her footsteps but then they stop I listen carefully.

"I have something I need to say" he says to her then I hear her gasp.

"Quinn Fabray I have loved you since the day we met in Highschool no other girl has ever been able to make me turn my head and look at them because I knew I was with the one I loved and now we are pratically going to be parents to a amazing little girl and I want to be there everytime she throws a strop, everytime she's ill or scared without you ever having to doubt I will run off so Quinn Charlotte Fabray will you marry me?" he says then i hear Quinn gasp again by this time I am trying so hard to move in anyway possibly just hoping one of them will see me I am screamig Yes Yes Yes inside my head.

I... Quinn starts to reply that s when I put all my might into it and spring up o my bed my eyes wide open beaming.

Say YES! I yell and Quinn spins around tears in her eyes.

Rachy Quinn screams and run over to me hugging me tightly until I let out a painful groan and she releases me tears rolling down her cheeks.

I am okay now say Yes Quinnie I repied pushing her towards Sam as best I could she takes me order and turns to Sam wh is biting his lip nervously.

I would be honoured to Samuel Evans my sister replys and I throw my arms up on the air not caring about the pain.

I see Sam slide the ring onto her finger then pick her up spinning her around, then they both come over to me and drag me into a group hug.

I love you mommy, I love u daddy I say and they both step back shocked at what came out of my mouth then they smile and in unison says to me.

We love you too Rachy I giggle and jump into Quinn s arms relaxing as she tightened them I was happy to once again be in her arms.

Awwww Happy Ending but will it last for long?

Tune in next time were things get a bit more he 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don t own Glee xx

It had been two weeks since Rachel was released from hospital and she was now recovering at home with Sam and Quinn who were doing fine but she knew something was wrong the moment she hobbled into the lounge on her crutches to find them both talking intensely on the couch.

Hi Angel, come and give daddy a hug Sam said opening his arms and smiling at the little brunette.

What were you two talking about? Rachel asked as she climbed onto Sam s lap and placing her casted leg on Quinn s lap.

We were talking about college and deciding what to do until you able to go back to school Quinn told Rachel stroking her leg.

Oh okay, daddy can we go to the park tomorrow? Rachel asked Sam batting her long eyelashes.

Not tomorrow but next weekend I promise okay Sam told his daughter who pouted and wriggled across the sofa to Quinn who took her.

Do you not like me anymore? Sam asked pouting and Rachel bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Yes your mean Rachel said letting a little giggle escape.

Ohhhhhh Sam said pouting even more and batting his eyelashes.

Rachel let out a loud laugh which caused both Sam and Quinn to laugh aswell then Sam picked Rachel up placing her on his hip and started to slow dance around the room with her while Quinn sat laughing.

Rachy why don t you go and wash up while I get dinner on the table it should be ready now Quinn told her daughter who nodded and hobbled over to the stairs.

Later that night Rachel was sat on her bed colouring when Quinn entered her room carrying a glass of water and some pills, Rachel frowned and hid under the covers trying to get out of taking the pills even though her leg was starting to ache.

Come on baby you need to take your meds Quinn told Rachel as she set the glass of water on the bedside cabinet then pulling back the covers.

No I hate them Rachel moaned sitting up and trying to force tears out of her eyes.

Don t even think about setting off the waterworks missy here if you have them then you can watch a DVD until you fall asleep, deal? Quinn asked Rachel in hope that the bribe would work.

No Rachel snapped crossing her arms and glaring at Quinn.

Do you want me to phone daddy and tell him you being naughty? Quinn asked Rachel whose eyes widened.

Fine she grumbled taking her pills then settling under the covers as Quinn put Aladdin in her DVD player.

Goodnight Princess Quinn whispered kissing her daughter s forehead then leaving the room.

Rachel awoke the next morning to the sound of singing and the sweet smell of waffles drifting from the kitchen so she grabbed her crutches and hobbled downstairs, as she entered the kitchen she was met with the sight of her mother laying out a stack of waffles on her favourite plate while her father sang as he poured ornage juice into three glasses.

Good Morning Rachel Sam said rushing over to his daughter and spinning her around before hugging her tightly.

Good morning daddy, Good morning mommy Rachel sang as she hobbled over and hugged Quinn s waist.

How did you sleep pumpkin? Sam asked Rachel who lifted herself onto a stool with help from Quinn.

Amazing and how did you two sleep? Rachel asked her parents who just smiled at her.

We slept fine now eat your breakfast, your coming to college with us today and Uncle Will is going to be watching you Quinn told Rachel who squealed and started dancing in her seat.

Half an Hour later Rachel was being strapped into the back of Quinn s car with her pink backpack next to her full of activities for her to do through out the day although she made Quinn and Sam promise to come and see her at break and lunch and to tell Santana that aswell, as they arrived at college Rachel froze as she saw the bustle of people rushing around.

What s the matter baby? Quinn asked Rachel bending down to her level.

Too many people Rachel whispered a single tear sliding down her face.

Then Quinn remembered the crowd and Rachel being pushed through it so she wiped away Rachel s tears and picked her up before taking a hold of Sam s hand, as soon as they arrived at Mr Shuester s office Rachel smiled and tried to climb out of Quinn s arms.

There she is my little beauty Mr Shuester said standing up and lifting the little girl into his arms.

Uncle Will Rachel beamed hugging him tight.

Okay Princess me and mommy have to go to our classes now okay so we ll see you at break, behave yourself Sam told Rachel who started to cry.

What s wrong Rachy? Quinn asked Rachel.

I don t want you to go Rachel sobbed clinging onto Quinn s leg.

Come on we won t be gone long and you ll have loads of fun helping Will, give us a kiss Quinn told Rachel lifting the sobbing girl off her leg and holding her close then placing a kiss on her cheek before passing her to Sam who repeated the same as Quinn but held her a little longer, after they both left Rachel sat at the desk still crying slightly and began to colour.

Hey rascal want to help me pick songs out for Glee Club? Will asked Rachel who beamed and ran to sit on his lap before flicking through the books of songs he had.

Halfway through picking out songs Will noticed Rachel was dancing on his lap but not in a normal way, so when she really began to fidget he spoke up.

Does someone need the toilet? he asked Rachel who nodded.

I know were they are, I ll be really quick Rachel said as she got off his lap and grabbed her crutches then hobbling out of the room.

On her way back to Mr Shuester s office Rachel was skipping her long pink dress with red roses on swinging while she admired the posters and decorations for Halloween hanging around the school when all of a sudden two boys in blood filled mask jumped out of a classroom and scared Rachel, she stood there frozen while the boys ran off laughing then she collapsed in the hallway and cried.

Santana was on her was to see Rachel at break-time when she caught a glimpse of a little girl huddled up on the floor out of the corner of her eye as she turned her head she saw it was Rachel and she was surrounded by a group of people, she ran up to the sobbing brunette and scooped her up before turning on her heel and running towards Will s office.

RACHEL! Quinn screamed as Santana ran into the room carrying Rachel, she thanked Santana and took Rachel into her arms before sitting down on the floor.

Mommy Rachel sobbed looking up at Quinn.

Rach baby what happened? Quinn asked Rachel who was now hiccuping.

I was coming back from the toilet and these two boys in really scary masks jumped out and scared me Rachel told Quinn shuddering at the memory.

It s okay Princess I m here your safe shhhh, Santana you don t mind getting her a glass of water do you? Quinn asked Santana.

Of course not I ll be right back Santana replied then left the room.

I was so worried I thought you had run off Quinn told Rachel who was sucking her thumb.

I would never run off I have everything I need right here Rachel said and that made Quinn smile wider than ever before.

They both sat their for a while in silence Quinn humming to Rachel who was starting to fall asleep then Sam came rushing into the room and stopped in his tracks as he saw his fiance and new daughter sat cuddling, it wasn t until he saw Rachel s red eyes that we began to worry.

Have you been crying? Sam asked Rachel running over and collapsing next to her.

Yes we had a little fright but she s okay aren t you angel Quinn told Sam sitting Rachel up who immediately scrambled onto Sam s lap and cuddled into him.

I love you daddy Rachel whispered.

I love you to darling and I love you with all my life Sam told Quinn pulling her closer and kissing her temple.

Guys we have a problem Santana said rushing into the room.

What s up? Quinn asked standing up.

People are saying that Rachel is your sister not your daughter and that it is wrong for you to looking after to her and someone even threatened to phone the social services Santana explained to the couple who gasped.

What are we going to do? Quinn asked her voice shaking.

Ohhhhhhhhhh Cliffhanger

ha ha Reviews please xxxx 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I am going to put this story on hold for a while I have major writers block with were I want this story to go but I rpomise once I figure it out I will be back to writing, I am currently working on another story which is about the cast but is mostly centred around Dianna,Lea,Chord and Mark. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Glee Characters.

"What's social services?" Rachel asked looking up at Sam who was looking at Quinn who was frozen.

"Don't worry about it baby,you see those books over there"Sam replied and Rachel nodded.

"Go and have a look through them while I talk to mommy okay"Sam told Rache; who stood up kissing Quinn's cheek before running off to look at the books.

"Sam why don't you take Quinn into Mr Shuesters office and I'll watch Rach"Santana suggested and Sam nodded helping a still frozen Quinn up and leading her into the office which was attched to the choir room.

Once the office door shut and Sam had pulled the blinds down he turned to see Quinn rocking tears like ninjas rolling donw her cheeks, he ran to her and held her close rubbing soothing circles on her back until she calmed down and once she had he got her a glass of water and she took a few sips handing it back to him she bowed her head and started to fiddle with the hem of her dress.

"Quinn,baby" Sam whispered taking one of Quinn's hands.

"There going to take my baby" Quinn mumbled looking at Sam her hazel eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I won't let them aslong as that little girl calls me daddy I will not let anything or anyone take her from us, I promise you Quinn"Sam told Quinn caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn asked.

"I have an idea" Mr Shuester told them as he entered the office.

"What is it?" QUinn eagerly asked.

"Quinn I have known you since highschool and I have always thought you and Rachel as my own so I am willing to adopt you and Rachel but you may remain living as you do now but without the fear that social services will get involved"Will told the couple who looked at each other smiling.

"You'd do that for us?"Quinn asked shocked.

"Of course I would" he replied and Quinn ran over to him and hugged him tightly before running over to Sam who span her around.

So while Will phoned the hospital were both sisters were born at to arrange a meeting were he could adopt the girls Sam and Quinn sat and talked about the arrangements until Rachel was back at school and the decided that they would each take turns having a day off to watch Rachel and on the days were they both needed to be in college Will would watch her at college, then a little knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Will asked.

"Me" came Rachel's small voice.

"lo siento, no entiendo su idioma" Will teased knowing Rachel wouldn't understand a word her said. (sorry I don't understand your language)

"no me empujes William Schuester" Rachel responded and Will's jaw dropped. (don't push me William Schuester)

"She learnt Spanish from listening to me,Sam and Santana study"Quinn chuckled resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"She's a menace" Will responded.

"She can hear you" Rachel yelled from outside the door.

Will laughed silently at the six year old standing up and moving to stand next to the door he could hear her tapping her foot impatiantly and humming to herself, he'd known Rachel since she was born and he had always been Uncle Will because every Sunday he would show up eight o'clock on the dot with music sheets and they would spend the entire day singing showtunes.

"Okay for that your not coming in" he teased then the door flew open revealing Rachel hands on her hips glaring.

"Your mean I don't want you to be my uncle anymore" Rachel pouted stomping her foot.

"Okay then" Will said walking away but before he could reach his desk he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his leg looking down he saw Rachel latched onto him beaming.

"I was only joking"she beamed.

"I know you were, I could never stay mad at you your my baby" Will responded ruflfing her hair.

"Baby" Quinn said patting her lap and the small diva hobbled over on her crutches having to be lifted onto ther mother's lap.

"Yes mommy?" she asked curiously.

"Uncle Will is going to adopt us so then no one can take you away from me and daddy so if anyone asks you who your daddy is you say" Quinn told Rachel.

"Will Schuester"Rachel said beaming at her parents.

"Good Girl,would you like to help me teach Glee Club today Rachel?" Will asked and the tiny brunette nodded frantically.

"I feel left out momy got a hug, Uncle Will got a hug but I haven't had one"Sam complained hanging his head.

"Quit moaning" Rachel moaned causing Quinn to laugh.

"Rachel, that's not nice I think daddy deserves one of your specail hugs" Quinn told Rachel who climbed over onto her father's lap and hugged him tightly giggling when he started to tickle her.

"Guys I hate to break the moment up but class starts in five minutes" Santana informed Quinn and Sam who nodded.

"Okay one last big hug then mommy and daddy have to go Princess" Will smiled hoping Rachel would be okay.

"Always here"Rachel whispered to Quinn holding a hand over her heart.

"Always here babygirl"Quinn copied Rachel hugging her daughter then passing her to Sam.

"Be Good my angel and tonight I will read you two bedtimes stories" Sam rubbed their noses together.

"Yay I love you bye" Rachel called out as her parents left the room.

At the end of the day Rachel was sat in Will's usual chair spinning around whilst the Glee Club members flooded in she began to chat to Mercedes who took out a pen and drew a horse on Rachel's cast, Quinn and Sam were the last ones to arrive earning a glare from Rachel but Quinn just chuckled and kissed her daughters cheek then goign to take her seat next to Sam who blew a kiss to Rachel.

"Okay Guys I have some news" Will announced as the kids settled down.

"What's wrong Mr Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"I have decided to include a very specail guest at Sectionals"he told the group who started chattering.

"Who is it?" Quinn asked.

"Miss Rachel Berry" he said turning to see Rachel staring at him her eyes wide.

"Me?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yes you silly" he answered lifting her up and spinning her around.

"No she's not" Quinn barked taking Rachel from Will.

"What why not?" Rachel glared.

"Your too young" Quinn replied setting Rachel down.

"I HATE YOU!" Rachel yelled hobbling out of the room.

Oh No :D I know I am harsh :p Reviews they keep Rachel smiling :D 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Glee characters :D

Rachel hobbled down the hallway ignoring Quinn's pleas for her to stop she was going so fast she didn't notice the wet patch on the floor so the next thing she knew she was landing on the laminate floor crying out in pain, Sam was sat in the choir room at the time listening to Will when he heard Rachel's scream echoing through the halls.

"Princess" he yelled sprinting fomr the the room and down the hallway until he reached Quinn who was trying to comfort Rachel but the little girl ws kicking her good leg at Quinn.

"Go away from me, I hate you!" Rachel yelled.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Sam yelled and Rachel coward away.

"I want to perform" Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel your too little" Quinn told her trying ot make her daughter see sense.

"Momma always said no matter how small you are if you want something go for it" Rachel said looking into Quinn's sepia eyes.

"I know angel but there are people there who are not nice and I don't want them to upset you" Quinn explained to Rachel.

"Quinn I know your scared about Rachel but the world is a cruel place and if you hide her from it then when she grows up she will have no idea how to cope, we would all hate to see her get hurt but it's a part of life" Will explained to Quinn who sighed knowing he was right.

"Alright she can sing but you have to be the one who sits with her while she chooses her song" Quinn told Will smirking as his face dropped.

"So I can sing with you and the group?" Rachel asked she was now on Sam's lap playing with his necklace.

"Yes babygirl you can" Quinn gave in laughing when Rachel started to do a little victory dance.

After making sure Rachel was okay they all headed back to the choir room to find Santana stood at the board playing Hangman with the group, Quinn quickly scanned over how many letter's it was and a lightbulb went off in her head she whispered the answer in Rachel's ear.

"NOTEBOOK!"Rachel yelled and Santana huffed and completed the word.

"How'd you know?" she asked looking at Quinn who had a smile on her face.

"Please San your so predictable, everytime we have movie night you bring that film" Quinn answered.

"Can I have a go I have a really good one" Rachel begged putting on her best puppydog eyes to Santana knowing the latina couldn't resist when she did that.

"Okay want me to hold you while you write?" Santana asked but Rachel shook her head and reached for Mercedes who looked shocked, she'd known Rachel since she was three years old but never once had the tiny brunette asked her to hold her, but she walked over and took Rachel who started to scribble on the board.

"Okay it's a movie a new one" Rachel told them then she saw her dad's eyes widen and a grins spread across his face.

"AVATAR!" he yelled jumping up and down.

"Daddy got it haha" Rachel laughed finishing the word off.

"My little Princess knows me so well" Sam boasted taking the diva off Mercedes who yawned and laid her head on her dad's shoulder.

"Okay guys I have one last thing to run through before we all leave which is the assignment for the week" Will said as they all took their places, Rachel on Sam's lap sucking her thumb.

"I want you all to sing a song from a Broadway show" he told them and Kurt immediantly started to chatter away.

"Tired Daddy" Rachel whined clinging onto Sam.

"I know baby, Mr Shue do you mind if us three head off it's been a long day" Sam asked gesturing to Rachel who was slowly falling asleep in his arms.

"Not at all but do I get a hug goodbye before my little star leaves?" he asked holding his arms out but Rachel shook her head.

"She is a whole different person when she is tired" Quinn explained to Will but she gave him a hug before leaving.

It was only six o'clock and Rachel was already fast asleep upstairs in her room as for Quinn and Sam they were cuddled up on the sofa watching Tv, Sam's arms around her waist tracing patterns on her stomach whilst Quinn admired her ring she was already starting to plan the wedding because she wanted to be tied to him before they finished college.

"What you thinking about babe?" he asked noticing her focus was somewhere else.

"I was thinking how lucky I am that I am engaged to my true love with an amazing daughter and a 'step dad' who actually cares about me and Rach" she told him using air quotation marks around the the word step-dad.

"I know and to think I was supposed to be moving away from you and the little ball of energy" Sam said then they heard footsteps padding around on the landing.

Heading upstairs the saw Rachel's bedroom door open wide and her missing but as they started to panic they heard movement from their room opening the door they found the tiny girl snuggled up in her parents bed clutching two shirts one belonging to Quinn and the other to Sam, Quinn walked over and kissed her daughter's head whislt Sam pulled the covers up so she wouldn't get cold, after watching their sleeping beauty for a second Sam pulled Quinn out closing the door slightly.

"I love you" Quinn whispered kissing Sam passionatly on the lips.

"Your my everything" he replied deepening the kiss when they heard Rachel.

"Mommy" Rachel mumbled she was sat up in bed rubbing her eyes.

"Coming Angel, I'll be down in a bit" she told Sam who shook his head and they both headed into to settle Rachel back to sleep.

TA-DA :D Happy ending to the chapter.  
>Some Sam and Quinn fluff moment in this chapter and more to come aswell as the drama of Sectionals Reviews they keep Sam and Quinn and Rachel a family xxxxx <p>


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did Quinn and Rachel would be bestfriends and Sam and QUinn would be dating

"Okay this is unnatural" Quinn mumbled as she poured a cup of coffee.

"What is babe?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around his fiance's waist and kissing her cheek.

"It's 9:00 and Rachel still isn't up, I'm going to go and get her up" Quinn told him heading towards the stairs when he pulled her back and plopped her down onto a stool.

"You sit and drink I'll go and get the little diva" Sam responded and ran upstairs before Quinn could protest.

Quinn took this moment alone to reflect on everything that has happened in the past month she lost her parents,got engaged to the man she loves dearly,became a mom to a little angel, gained a new 'dad' and now they are preparing for Sectionals were Rachel would be performing.  
>She knew that she wouldn't be able to fight Rachel on the subject just like her mother when she sets her mind to something she won't stop until it is completed but what about the crowd if Rachel gets stagefright (not likely) then they might start booing or saying things about her and she didn't want the little diva's dreams to be crushed, Quinn's trail of thought was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.<p>

"Puck, what are you doing here?" she asked making sure her robe was covering her body.

"I heard the little angel was at Glee yesterday but Cara was ill so I had to stay home and watch her, so I thought I'd pop around and see her today because it's been to long since I have seen the little bundle of joy" Puck explained causing Quinn to smile and hug him.

"Sam's still trying to get her up but you more than welcome to wait, coffee?" she asked making her way back into the kitchen to find Sam holding a wet cloth to his arm.

"Okay lesson number one learnt don't touch her nose whilst she is asleep" Sam chuckled.

"haha Bit you didn't she?" Puck laughed and Sam nodded.

"Sorry" Quinn apologized kissing the teeth marks on his arm before kissing him on the lips then being interupted by fake gags.

"I'll go and get her" Puck announced running upstairs.

Quinn knew he wouldn't listen if she said no but she also knew that he could get Rachel out of bed, when he and Santana were dating and they spent the night he would always get Rachel up in the morning without failure but it usually ended with a grouchy diva for half the day, they heard banging and shouting coming from upstairs and as Sam went to rise from his seat she shook her head moments later Puck appeared carrying Rachel by her ankle, her long brown hair sticking on all ends and her arms crossed over her chest a scowl resting on her face.

"Noah Puckerman put me down" Rachel scorned and Puck did as he was told, Rachel ran straight over to Quinn.

"Good morning baby" Quinn said as she picked her daughter up who started to cry into her mother's shoulder.

"Rach angel what's the matter?" Sam asked rushing over to his daughter.

"I wanted mommmy to come and get me but Noah said mommy didn't want to" Rachel sobbed both Quinn and Sam glared at him.

"What?" he asked raising his hands.

"You told my daughter that her mom didn't want to come and get her, what the hell is wrong with you" Sam yelled stroking Rachel's hair.

"It was a joke" Puck said defensively.

"SHE'S SIX, Puck I think you should go" Quinn demanded bouncing Rachel.

"Rachy I'm sorry Noah is a big old doofus who needs a beautiful angel to set him straight" Noah said smiling as Rachel lifted her head from Quinn's shoulder.

"Yes you do and I am going to be that angel" Rachel told him hands on her hips.

"Yeah I got an angel, I got an angel" Puck sang causing Rachel to laugh and jump into his arms.

After the mornings issue the four of them all sat down and ate breakfast with Rachel listing the songs she could sing at sectionals Sam and Quinn chuckling at their little girl whilst Puck look dumbfounded that such a small person could talk for so long without breathing, once everyone was fed and the dishes were done Quinn help Rachel shower and get dressed ready to go and have her cast removed then rehearsal with Will.  
>Sam and Quinn both took Rachel to have her cast off Puck had to go home but promised to see her the next day at college, sitting in the waiting room Rachel was sat on Sam's lap reading the posters on the wall when a middle aged woman came out of the door "Rachel Berry" she called and Rachel reached for Quinn who took her and carried her into the room with Sam behind them.<p>

"Okay Rachel this may hurt a little but I want you to hold this rabbit and when it hurts squeeze him as hard as you want okay" the womand told Rachel who was sat on the bed clutching the rabbit, she looked over to her parents who smiled at her.

"Okay" Rachel chimed smiling at the woman.

Half an hour later the family left the hospital heading towards the car which was parked near a little field and Rachel ran over to the field and started to run about and skip giggling happy she could finally go back to shool and do things like before, Quinn and Sam stood and watched their daughter admiration in their eyes then Quinn felt Sam's hand slip into hers and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I never want to lose both of you" Quinn said smiling as Rachel attempted to do a handstand.

"You aren't going to because I am not going anywhere and neither is she" Sam told Quinn kissing her hair.

"Okay Princess time to go, Will is expecting us in ten minutes also the doctor told you not to do anything to big for another week" Quinn informed Rachel who rolled her eyes as she climbed into the car.

The car ride was full of singing and laughter, Sam sang different songs in different voices causing Rachel to crack up then 'Heaven' came onto the radio and Rachel went quiet bowing her head,  
>Quinn noticed who quiet the brunette had become and turned around to find her sat hands on her lap and her head stilled bowed she reached over and touched Rachel but that cause the little girl to break down into sobs her whole body shaking.<p>

"Rachy why the crying all of a sudden?" Quinn asked stroking her knee.

"October 12th 2009" Rachel sobbed and Quinn's eyes widened.

"Sam turn the radio off please" Quinn told him looking at her confused but doing as he was told.

"Thank you" Rachel whispered wiping away her tears.

"Would you like to skip rehearsal today Princess?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

Quinn text Will to let him know that Rachel wasn't in the best frame of mind to rehearse today but she will be in tomorrow and he wrote back that he understood and to give her his love, Sam was still confused about the whole situation and as soon as they got home Rachel headed upstairs to her room and didn't come out until dinnertime then as he made his way up to the bathroom he heard her mumbling to herself.

"I miss you, I think about you all the time" Rachel whispered.

Sam walked downstairs to confront Quinn when he caught the sight of a familiar car outside, he froze as the doorbell rang.

"Quinn Don't" he yelled as Quinn opened the door.

UhOh Who's at the door?  
>What is so important about October 12th 2009?<br>Who was Rachel talking to?  
>BTW I know that some of the facts may not be true or possible but it's FANFIC so they don't have to be.<br>Review :P xxx 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don not own Glee :(

Previously:  
>Sam walked downstairs to confront Quinn when he caught the sight of a familiar car outside, he froze as the doorbell rang.<p>

"Quinn Don't" he yelled as Quinn opened the door

There in the doorway stood a tall blonde haired woman her blue eyes in slits as she gazed upon Sam who was stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs,Quinn looked at the woman then to Sam before walking over and placing a hand on his cheek causing him to relaz a little but his eyes remained locked on the woman who was wearing a pair of skinny jean, yellow top with a flower on it, gold sandals and her hair pulled back into a neat bun.

"Hello Samuel" the woman said stepping into the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Sam spat clenching his fists.

"I came to see you, I missed you" she replied holding out her arms.

"Like hell you did" Sam hissed breathing heavily to contain his anger he was not going to let his little girl see him angry.

"Okay I think everyone needs to take a deep breath and we can talk about this like responsible adults.

Sam looked into his fiance's eyes seeing she was desperate for things to stay calm due to Rachel being just upstairs so he nodded taking a deep breath then gesturing to the lounge as he entered aswell sitting down on the sofa and pulling Quinn down next to him so the visitor would have to sit on the single sofa, Quinn took his hand and laced their fingers together to let him know she was by his side.

"Welcome My name is Quinn and I am Sam's fiance and you are?" Quinn asked politely smiling at the woman.

"I'm Laura Sam's mother" Laura replied and Quinn gasped looking at Sam.

"You know I told you that I was new to the family" Sam said looking at Quinn his eyes looking tired.

"Yes" Quinn answered.

"I am adopted Laura is my real mother my last name is Codwell, the Evan's adopted me when I was 13" he explained to her bowing his head.

Quinn lifted his head with her fingers, "I still love you" she said kissing him on the lips.

Sam let out a deep sigh resting his forehead against Quinn's smiling at her as she smiled back at him then he felt someone slip onto his lap turning his head he saw Rachel her eyes red and tired looking into his daughter's eyes he felt drained of every bad feeling and filled with love and hope as she settled onto his lap cuddling into his chest.

"Princess mommy and daddy need to have some grown up time for a little while why don't you go and play in the backyard" Quinn suggested trying to lift the little brunette off her father's lap without success.

"I just want my daddy to hold me, please mommy" Rachel whispered tears in her eyes.

"Five minutes baby then I will cuddle you till you turn blue" Sam told her and she nodded climbing off his lap glaring at Laura then heading outside to play.

Sam discovered that his mother wanted to have a relationship with him but he was refusing that was until he looked outside to see Rachel on the swing set her little legs dangling and her head bowed, turning back to his mother he agreed that they would try having a relationship but not until he says so because first he had his own family to take care of so with his mother's approval she said her goodbyes and left leaving Sam slightly happier.

"Your so tense" Quinn said as she massaged his neck and shoulders working out all the knots he groaned.

"I have somewhere that is even tenser" Sam chuckled winking at her.

"Soon baby I promise" Quinn told him as she kissed his cheek then pointing outside to were rachel was still sat on the swing.

Sam made his way outside sitting down next to his daughter who smiled as he pulled his tongue out at her, they both sat their for a while listening to the sound of the birds singing and the wind blowing Rachel was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier in the car daddy" she whispered looking up at him.

"It's okay, do you want to tell me what it was all about?" Sam asked removing a strand of hair from her tanned face.

Rachel stood up and offered her father her hand which he stood up and took then she lead them both inside to the lounge were Quinn was sat reading a magazine as soon as she saw the two of them enter she gave Sam a questioning look to whic he just shrugged, Rachel sat Sam down then went over and whispered in Quinn's ear.

"It's time to tell him"she whispered and Quinn nodded lifting her onto her lap.

"Okay, October 12th 2009 was the day our older brother Cody died in a rock climbing accident, him and some friends won a contest to go away for the weekend rock climbing and everything was going okay until one of his friends Andy decided to be stupid by kicking down rocks and he kicked one which was connected to a boulder and unfortunatly Cody was underneath he was killed instantly and the song that we heard the last time we saw him was Heaven" Quinn explained to Sam both girls had tears rolling down their cheeks like there was no tomorrow.

"My angels" Sam said pulling both girls in for a hug allowing them to cry on him as he rubbed circles on their backs.

After the tears has subsided Quinn placed a kiss on his lips then cuddled into his chest whilst Rachel hid her head in his neck the tiny brunette pulled away and ran upstairs returning holding a creased picture handing it to Sam all three of them looked down to see a four year old Rachel and a twenty year old guy his arms wrapped around his little sister's waist holding her off the ground.

"This is the last picture of the two of us" Rachel told Sam as she stroked the picture.

"I took that one didn't I?" Quinn asked trying to remember.

"Yes" Rachel said then her stomach growled and she giggled.

"Dinnertime me thinks" Quinn said kissing her daughter on the forehead then fiance on the lips before heading off into the kitchen.

"I just want my daddy to hold me" Rachel said staring at her father with her big brown eyes.

Sam chuckled pulling Rachel close to him lying down so she was curled up on his chest clutching his shirt as he stroked her hair, Quinn was about to ask her daughter if she would come and set the table but as she walked into the lounge to see her fiance and daughter cuddling on the sofa she grabbed her camera instead and snapped a picture before heading back into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Angel can daddy ask you something?" Sam asked.

"You just did" Rachel giggled letting out a loud laugh and scream as he tickled her.

"Cheeky Monkey, who were you talking to in your room?"Sam asked lifting his daughter's head.

"I was upset and whenever I am I talk to the picture" Rachel told him and he nodded.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!" Quinn yelled from the kitchen and the little diva shot up and ran to the kitchen.

Quinn had been getting the milk from the fridge in the laundry room when she tripped over something small and fluffy, picking herself up she saw it was a dog his brown coat tattered and his big eyes staring up at her she knew her daughter had something to do with this and Rachel knew as soon as she got to her mom what she was mad about but she just ran over and scooped the puppy up.

"He wasstuck behind the shed so I saved him and brought him in to give him some water and a couple of biscuits, can we keep him pleaseeeeeeeeeee" Rachel begged matching the puppy's sad expression.

"No he might have an owner who misses him" Quinn told her daughter who pouted and looked at her father.

"We'll take him to the vet and if he doesn't have an owner then we will discuss keeping him okay angel" Sam explained to Rachel who squealed placing the puppy down and running into her father's open arms, Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel ran off.

"Your such a softy"she chuckled kneeling down to pat the dog.

"I know but you love that about me" Sam replied wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hair.

"Okay I think I am just going to order pizza" Quinn said grabbing the phone and leaving the room.

Okay This Chapter kinda sucked but the next one is going to be Sectionals and there will be alot of Drama :)  
>Review please :) xx <p>


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :D

Today was the day after weeks of preperation, rehearsing and drama Sectionals was finally here, all of the club were excited but one little brunette was bouncing off the walls with excitment which was driving Quinn crazy because she knew if Rachel used all her energy up now she would be tried later on.

"Rachel will you please calme down"Sam told his daughter nicely who was bouncing up and down in her carseat.

"I'm so excited though" Rachel giggled as she continued to bounce.

"RACHEL EVANS SIT STILL OR WE WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND AND YOU WILL NOT GO!" Quinn yelled causing Rachel to stop tears welling in her eyes.

Sam had his mouth open as Quinn yelled he had never once seen Quinn yell at Rachel like that but the moment he took a look at his fiance he knew she was shocked aswell but he couldn't blame her the past couple of months had been hard on everyone, he'd noticed that Quinn wasn't sleeping well or eating well, when they arrived at the school Rachel held her arms out for her father tears rolling down her cheeks as she avoided eye contact with Quinn.

"Good Morning, Rachy what's the matter?" Will cooed taking the little girl and cuddling her.

Quinn suddenly felt a rush of sadness so she turned and ran back to the car unlocking the doors climbing in then locking the doors when she was inside her knees pulled up to her chest and her head bowed as she sobbed gut wrenching sobs, she jumped when she heard a sligh knock on the window next to her looking out of the window she saw Sam his eyes full of concern.

"Go Away" she said hanging her head again.

"Baby come on open the door"Sam begged waiting for the door to click but it never did.

Sam knew there was only one person who he could get to calm Quinn down aswell as get her to come back so he headed over to the group and approached as laughing latina patting her on the shoulder her gestured for her to follow him which she did with curiosity in her eyes especailly when she saw Rachel in Will's arms crying but no Quinn.

"Sam what's going on?" Santana asked.

"Quinn yelled at Rachel, Rachel got upset won't even look at her and Quinn is upset and angry with herself, she's locked herself in the car and won't listen"Sam explained and Santana nodded.

"Leave it to me, Rachy come here" Santana said holding her hand out to the diva who ran over and took it as Santana headed towards the car.

Upon reaching the car Rachel saw Quinn and tried to pull away but Santana kept a hold of her hand as the neared the car Quinn looked up to see Santana dragging Rachel along but the little girl was looking down which broke Quinn's heart,Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn who knew that if she disobeyed Santana there would be trouble so she opened the car and the latina sat Rachel in the car and left.

"Talk" she said sending Rachel a look to tell her she was not kidding.

Both girls sat in silence for a hundred heartbeats before Rachel slid between the seats and onto Quinn's lap cuddling into her mother,Quinn was shocked by this actoin but none the less she wrapped her arms around her daughter and started to cry into her long brown hair.

"Ooh my baby I am so sorry I yelled at you" Quinn sobbed rocking Rachel who started.

"I forgive you and I am sorry for being a spoilt brat" Rachel sobbed causing Quinn's head to snap up and her tears stop.

"Rachel who ever said you were being a spoilt brat?" Quinn asked lifting the little girls head.

"Dad"Rachel sobbed and Quinn growled holding Rachel closer.

"Okay you listen to me your not a spoilt brat I love you so so much and so does daddy and auntie San and Uncle Will, now how baout we wipe away the sadnes and go kick some show choir butt" Quinn suggested and Rachel nodded laughing.

The two girls headed back to the group were they were greeted with open arms by Sam who was happy that they were talking and laughing he looked over at Santana and mouthed a Thank You in which she replied with a wink and smile before opening her arms to Rachel who was pulling impatiently at her leg whiningto be picked up by her obviously favourite aunt.

"Okay guys climb on board the bus and we can set off"Will yelled.

"Uncle Will here"Rachel yelled running up to him with her carseat.

"Thank you Rachy, now who would you like to sit with?" he asked laughing as Rachel's brow knitted together.

"The coolest person ever NOAH!"the little diva shouted as Puck ran up to the bus.

"WHat did I do?" he asked half asleep.

"Nothing silly Uncle Will asked me who I would like to sit next to on the bus I said you the coolest person ever"Rachel giggled as Puck lifted her up tickling her.

"Ah well I am going to be sitting behind mommy and daddy so you won't be far away if you need a cuddle" he told her and flashed him her famous smile.

"She's our secret weapon" Mercedes chuckled as the all climbed onto the bus.

Just as the bus was about to set oof two polive cars raced into the school parking lot and stormed onto the bus walking over and grabbing Quinn who was busy settling Rachel into ther carseat they pinned her to the floor handcuffing her then dragging her off the bus while telling her her rights all while Rachel screamed and Sam tried to find out what the hell they were doing.

"HEY LET GO OF HER!"Sam yelled trying to get to Quinn whilst Santana and Puck comforted Rachel who was screaming 'MOMMY'

"Ms Fabray is under arrest for the murder of Tod Berry" one of the officers said restraining Sam.

"Wait What?" Sam asked shocked as his fiance was placed in the back of a police car.

"QUINNIE PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SISTER PLEASE!"Rachel sobbed looking at the officers with her big watery brown eyes.

"Your sister will be fine we need to question her first before we can properly sentence her" the officer explained this one was a woman.

"That's my step-daughter and I can tell you this she didn't kill him" Will fumed his face red.

"I'm sorry sir but if she can tell us what happened and if matches the other statements then she is free to go but if not then she will be trialed" the man explained.

"We need her though, we have Sectionals today" Will said trying his best to stay calm.

"What time do you perform?" the woman asked.

"4:00" he replied

"I will make sure Miss Fabray is back by then, just between me and you I don't believe she did either" the woman told him and she bent down to Rachel's level who was still screaming and crying trying to escape from Santana's arms.

"Thank You" Will whispered.

"Rachel you sister will be back soon okay" the woman told her and she just collapsed into Sam's arms.

"Why mommy, daddy?" Rachel sobbed.

UHOH MUWAHAHAHAHA I know I am evil Will Quinn make it back intime free of charge?  
>Will this effect Rachel's performance Reviews they might help free Quinn :D xxx <p>


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( xxx Okay I am skipping this story along a couple of months :)

The next couple of months flew by without any drama, the New Directions won Sectionals,the adoption of Quinn and Rachel to Will went off without a hitch and Quinn was found not guilty of murdering Tod Berry making it back in time to watch her shining star belt out The Wizard and I hitting every single note without a single error now all is well in the Evans household with Rachel back at school and Sam and Quinn still head over heels in love with each other but it had been a long time since the two spent a night out together.

"Baby"Quinn said as she handed Rachel an apple.

"Yes"he answered looking up from his study book.

Both Sam and Quinn were trying to attend college every single day so that they had the chance to get out of Lima with Rachel and go somewhere extrodinary to start a family but also so Rachel could have a better chance at her acting career,Sam was studying working with Medicine and Quinn to be a journalist.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight you know just the two of us?"she asked cutting up some bananas,he smiled.

"I would love to baby"he replied kissing her cheek.

So with plans to go out for a nice meal and movie Quinn set about finding a babysitter for their little ball of energy who was a lot happier after winning MVP in Glee Club but everyone was busy,Santana had to go visit her grandmother,Will had a teachers meeting and the rest of the gleeks had already made plans the only person left was Laura who had left her number in case they wanted to contact her,Quinn handed the card to Sam who immediantly frowned.

"No,can't any of the gleeks babysit?"he whined.

"Their all busy Sam come on it's one night and it would get Rachel used to when we have to go away for meetings or trips"Quinn explained sitting on her fiance's lap.

Sam sighed giving in when he saw the desperation in her eyes.

"Fine but if we come back and there is one hair out of place on my little angel's head there is going to be big trouble"he said sternly as she climbed off his lap.

Laura agreed to babysittin for the couple saying she thought it would give her time to bond with her step-grandaughter but when she said that Sam scoffed realxing when Quinn layed a hand on his chest then Rachel ran into the house covered in mud with the puppy chasing after her his tongue dangling out of his mouth causing the couple to laugh until they saw the dirty footprints running from the patio to Rachel's bedroom,Quinn ran upstairs.

"Rachel you better not have your muddy feet on your bed or the dog lay on your bed"the blonde warned giggling when she heard 'Shoot,Shoot,Shoot' coming from the room.

"No mom"Rachel called and Quinn knew she was lieing because she never called her mom.

Quinn opened the door to find her daughter's bedspread plastered in mud she frowned at her daughter who stood hands behind her back twisting her foot nervoulsy then Sam appeared with a bucket and sponge setting them down in front of his daughter who gaped mouth wide open at him as if he were playing some silly joke on her but the look on his face told her that he wasn't and she wet the sponge starting to scrub at the footprints on her bedroom floor.

"Mommy,Daddy I finished"the petite brunette called half an hour later walking into their bedroom were they were Quinn was folding laundry and Sam was reading a newspaper out loud.

"Good girl now I know your only six but that doesn't mean there is no consequences for your actions okay"Sam told her and she nodded joining him on the bed.

"Angel me and daddy are going out tonight so we want you to be on your best behaviour for Laura"Quinn explained and Rachel shrugged.

"Rachel"her father scorned and she nodded.

Seven o'clock came and there was a knock at the door Sam opened the door being the only one downstairs it was Laura she was clutching a bag full of activities she thought her and Rachel could do together then Sam reminded her that she was only six and needed to be in bed by half eight,after showing Laura were everything was he called for his fiance and daughter who appeared,Quinn was wearng a black short cut dress,black tied boots,a black shawl and an Alice in Wonderland necklace along with her engagment ring.

"You look astonishing"he breathed kssing her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you and you look dashing as usual"she commented.

Sam bent down and lifted up Rachel.

"You be a good girl now we'll see you in the morning,I love you Princess"Sam said hugging his daughter.

"I love you daddy"she whispered as he passed her to Quinn.

"Night,Night angel I love you"Quinn told her daughter who hugged her tight.

"Can you come and kiss me goodnight when you get home,please mommy?"the little girl asked looking into her mother's eyes.

"Of course we will"her mother told her kissing her cheeks then setting her down next to Laura who took her hand.

Sam and Quinn left promising to be back by eleven the latest and as soon as the car disappeared around the corner Rachel tried to head upstairs not wanting to be with Laura but the middle aged woman stopped her by scooping her up and spinning her around and Rachel started to shout that she didn't like it so Laura set the girl down dragging her into the front room,the woman had brought movies over for the two of them to watch together she'd brought: Hotel for Dogs,Spongebob Squarepants The Movie,Scooby Doo 2 and Toy Story 3 the little girl frowned.

"Which one would you like to watch Rachy?"Laura asked and Rachel scowled no one called her that except mommy, San,Unle Noah and Uncle Will.

"I don't like any of those films,I like Disney princess and musical ones"Rachel told Laura her arms crossed tightly.

Laura sighed placing the DVD's back in her bag when all of a sudden the little puppy jumped onto the sofe snuggling up next to Rachel who giggled scratching the little dog's belly.

"Who is that?"she asked disgusted.

"Cooga my doggy"she replied kissing the dogs head.

"Well I am afraid Cooga will have to go outside because nanna is allergic to dogs"the woman told Rachel picking the dog up and placing her outside were the pup started to cry scratching at the window.

"That's mean and your not my nanna"Rachel shouted.

Laura's expression changed.

"I will not have you talking to me like that young lady now apologize"Laura scorned but Rachel stood her ground.

"No your not part of my family so you can't tell me what to do,I'm going to bed"the diva yelled running upstairs but Laura caught her.

"I can and will punish you little madam"she told her.

Lying Rachel belly down on her knee she pulled down her pj bottom's lifting her hand she started to slap the little girl's bottom whilst Rachel cried out in pain her face bright red and tears shooting down her face,then Laura pulled up her bottoms and sat her on her lap holding onto the struggling infant as she tried to run and what Laura did next surprised Rachel she hugged her and kissed her nose like her mommy does and Rachel screamed as if there was no tomorrow.

"Okay I think it is bedtime come on angel"Laura said as if nothing had even happened letting go of the little brunette she shot upstairs into her parents room.

Meanwhile Sam and Quinn were just finishing their meal they spent the entire meal laughing and chatting about what had happened within the short few months that they have been parents from Rachel breaking her leg to Laura coming back into Sam's life but that subjext he was not so happy about and both parents couldn't help but wonder if their little girl was okay but she wasn't because currently she was hide underneat their covers crying for them whilst Laura tried to sing a lullaby to her.

Laura nipped ot the bathroom and the phone started to ring hoping it was her parents she ran downstairs to the phone picking it up to here the best noise she had heard in the past two hours,her daddy's voice and of course Sam could recognise the cry of his daughter that's when she heard her mother's voice panicking in the background.

"Rachy my baby what's wrong?"Sam asked frantically and Rachel took a deep breath in.

"She put Cooga outside yelled at me and then she slapped my bottom,it hurts daddy please come home"she sobbed and she could already hear the car starting up in the background aswell as her mother's pleas to speak to her little angel to make sure she was okay.

"We are on our way home baby don't worry mommy is coming"Quinn told her daughter who froze as a shadow came over her.

"Put down the phone Rachel"Laura hissed and Rachel screamed before slamming the phone down.

Laura smiled and walked into the lounge whilst Rachel sobbed running up to her room locking the door so that no one could get in and she hid awaiting to have her parent's arms save her,Quinn was out of the car before her fiance even had a chance to put the break on running up to the house she unlocked the door throwing it open to find Laura on the sofe watching Tv,she could hear her daughter's hysterical cries coming from upstairs so as fast as lightning she shot upstairs trying to open the door.

"Please no go away I want my mommy and daddy"Rachel sobbed shaking furiously.

"Rachel it's mommy open the door"Quinn said hearing the door click she rushed in and embraced her hysterical daughter her own tears escaping.

Quinn held onto the little girl not wanting to let her go when she saw a shadow behind her whisking around she was met with a set of sky blue eyes which were familiar,it was Sam and he held his arms out but Rachel clung onto Quinn who looked apologetically at him and he just nodded knowing that Rachel didn't mean it nastily it was just Quinn after all is her sister and now of course her mother so he turned anger burning in his eyes to go and deal with his mother who was collecting her stuff together as he came into the lounge.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and spanking my child then acting as if nothing happened"Sam questioned glaring at Laura.

"She spoke back to me and I will not have any grandchild of mine doing that so saying as you were having a child free evening I took it upon myself to punish her as I see best fit"she told him smiling but he turned and punched the wall.

"One she isn't your grandchild,Two you had no right to punish her the way you did and Three acting as if nothing even happened it just completely unacceptable"he yelled trying to ignore the severe pain coursing through his hand and arm,Laura sighed.

"I will be going now, see you soon my son"she said walking past patting his cheek then leaving a confused Sam alone in the lounge.

"SAM, RACHEL NEEDS YOU!" Quinn yelled from upstairs and he ran upstairs to find Quinn observing the now bruised bottom of his daughter who was still crying.

He ran over and scooped her up holding her close.

"I won't let her near you again angel I promise"he whispered kissing her hair.

TA-DA :D Okay Laura was so much fun to write and I'd like to thank Asnbehappy for helping me choose Quinn and Sam study options.  
>Reviews please XD xxxxx <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Okay I know I haven't updated in donkeys years but I had a little run in with a taxi which left me unable to write for two weeks so I have only just got back onto track with everything so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I still don't own anything.

After the whole babysitting issue Sam had become very protective of Rachel even more so than before if she wanted to go to a friends house he would drive her there even if they only lived down the street and then pick her up dead on time this started to annoy Rachel because she was over the whole thing that had happened with Laura but with her dad acting the way he was she found it hard to fully move on.

"Rachel your not going to the park with Masey without an adult"Sam told her and she rolled her eyes.

"The park is opposite her house dad and her mom is going to be outside with her little brother all afternoon"she explained to him starting to get annoyed.

"I don't care it's not safe"Sam said trying to cuddle her but she pushed him away and stood with her hands on her dainty hips.

"YES IT IS YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO GO BECAUSE YOUR SCARED LAURA IS GOING TO BE THERE WELL IF SHE IS I WILL TELL AN ADULT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"Rachel yelled her face red that's when Quinn came running into the room.

"What on earth is going on here?"she asked.

"He's being an stupid idiot and not letting me go to the park with Masey kust because of Laura"Rachel ranted.

"That's it your grounded I will not have my daughter calling me a stupid idoit under my roof"Sam scorned dragging her up to her room.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Technically it's mine and Quinn's roof and your not my real dad so you can't punish me"she retaliated smirking as he grew more and more red.

"Rachel your pushing it, do you want a spanking?"he asked and her eyes grew wide and teary.

Quinn had heard him say that and gasped as she saw the little girl's face fall.

"Sam you'd seriously threaten me with the one thing that you got so upset about the other night"the little girl started to cry and Sam came back to reality.

"Rachel I'm so sorry angel daddy is just so scared that she will try and take you away"he rambled but she just turned her head and ran into her room slamming the door shut.

Sam turned heading back downstairs to where Quinn was stood hands on her hips wearing a 'You-had-to-go-there' look he sighed running a hand over his face before collasping onto the sofa cussing into the cushions punching the sofa whislt Quinn sat back waiting for him to finish,once he'd calmed down she sat up looking him straight in the eye.

"You need to fix this and quick because I am not having the two people I love the most fighting"Quinn told him and he nodded putting his head in his hands.

Meanwhile upstairs Rachel was busy changing her clothes and lying her life size doll in her bed luckly it had long brown hair and was the same size as her so she tucked the doll in making sure it was clutching her goldstar pillow and lying facedown she snuck over to the window breathed in deeply before sliding open the shutter and climbing out and down the white vined fence getting to the bottom she looked around ot make sure her parents were nowhere to be seen then ran off towards Masey's house unaware that Santana was coming up the street behind her.

Okay this is a short chapter just a filler because all the drama starts in the next one :D Review please xx 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee x

Rachel made it over to Masey's in a record time of ten minutes she had to take a shortcut as most of the Gleeks lived between her house and Masey's so she couldn't risk getting caught she was already in so much trouble,knocking on the door Mrs Hadly opened the door looking concerned when she saw the young girl on her own.

"Rachel dear where's your parents?"she asked,Masey's mom was one of the few people who knew about Quinn and Sam.

"Oh they dropped me off then went because they have an emergency Glee Club meeting but they said that I can walk home at about four"Rachel replied grinning as the older woman stepped aside to let her in.

"Masey Rachel's here"Masey's mother called upstairs and it wasn't long before a little ginger haired girl appeared.

"Hi Rachel come up to my room I have some new dollies"Masey told Rachel who beamed running after her friend.

Meanwhile Santana was sat in her best friend's lounge waiting to tell them about Rachel's unkown disapearence,she could sense that something had happened because Sam looked ready to throw something and Quinn looked like she could just crawl into a dark hole and hide until what ever had happened was resolved.

"Er Guys I sort of have something to tell you and your not going to like it"Santana finally spoke up.

"What is it San?"Quinn asked looking at the latina with curious eyes.

"On my way here I caught sight of a little brunette wearing a purple dress and black ballet flats running down the street at an alarming rate and saying as it is quiet here my guess is that Rachel made a run for it"the latina confessed wincing when she heard a glass smash against a wall and Sam cussing.

"That little girl is going to be in so much trouble when we find her"Quinn hissed stood hands on her hips.

"Where could she be?"Santana asked the couple.

Sam and Quinn looked at each other for a second reading each other then something caught Quinn's eye walking over to the colouring table in the lounge she found a picture that Rachel had drawn of her and Masey at the park she showed it to Sam whose face grew yet another shade of red.

"Masey's"he growled grabbing his coat and keys.

Rachel and Masey were sat on the swings in the park having a competition to see who could swing the highest so far Rachel was winning because her and Puck or Sam played this game all the time when they went to the park when all of a sudden Rachel came to a halt her eyes locked on something or someone.

"What's the matter Rachel?"Masey asked following the brunettes gaze.

There she stood tall and proud with a smirk which made Rachel's skin erupt into millions of goosebumps,Laura,the older blonde walked towards the two girls her eyes locked with Rachel's who tried to get Masey to go up to the house and get her mom but one look from Laura and the little ginger haired girl was frozen with fear to the spot.

"Hello dearest"Laura sneered.

"Go Away"Rachel hissed but there was a hint of weakness in her voice.

"Now now Rachie pie that's no way to talk to your grandma is it"she snapped.

Rachel shuddered.

"Your not my grandma and if you don't go now then you will be in serious trouble when my daddy comes"the little diva snapped back.

Laura chuckled.

"I doubt he will because you two are going to come with me quietly or I will report you to socail services and take custody of you"Laura beamed laughing when she saw the little girl's eyes widen.

"NO!"Rachel yelled but it was to late.

Laura grabbed the two girls and ran off towards a van which was waiting at the end of the street she threw the girls into the back locking the door then climbed in the front were a man were a black mask sat waiting to drive away,Rachel held Masey as she cried for her parents who at this very moment were out looking for the girls at the park.

Sam,Quinn and Santana arrived at Masey's house to find her parents stood in the park shouting out the ntwo girls names,Quinn quickly ran over to Masey's mother who was in tears as she clutched a pink cardigan that her daughter and been wearing.

"Cammy what's going on?"she asked frantically.

"The girls they were here playing on the swings I went inside for one minute to check on Bradley an when I cam out they were gone but I saw a van driving away quickly,I didn't catch the name plate but I think someone took them,my baby girl"Cammy sobbed collapsing to the floor.

Quinn looked over to Sam who was on the verge of tears himself running into her fiance's arms she started to sob so hard that her entire body shook,Sam's anger for his daughter's disappearance was now gone instead he was worried sick and pissed at whoever had taken his daughter he would get her back and he would make sure that the people behind this would pay.

DUNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNN Reviews please :) xx 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Okay I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates first of all I have only just started college so I have been hard at work preparing for my first play Romeo and Juliet secondly Introgon got into my comp so I lost it for a few days and lastly bad writer's block but I am back don't worry.**

**Rachel and Masey sat huddled together shaking like leaves as tears rolled down both girls cheeks they could hear Laura and the mystery man laughing in the front but all the two girls could think about was how much they wanted their parents to come and find them.**

"**Rachel,who is she and where is she taking us?"Masey whispered looking at her best friend who shivered at the lack of heat.**

**Rachel sighed.**

"**She's my dad's real mom and she babysat me a few weeks ago which resulted in my parents coming home early because she was being mean to me and were they are taking us I don't know"the little brunette told Masey who sniffed.**

**Meanwhile back at Masey's house Cammy was on the phone to the police frantically telling them how some crazy psycho woman came and took her baby from the park along with her daughter's friend, after an hour of crying and answering questions the ginger haired woman put down the phone wiping her nose and eyes.**

"**They said that they will get someone on it straight away but all we can do now is wait and hope that they are found"Cammy sobbed into her husband's arms.**

**Quinn who had calmed down burst into tears yet again fleeing from the house leaving Sam to look apologetically at the couple saying he will keep in touch in case of any news then leaving the house after his fiancé who he found sat in the car hugging her knees to her chest.**

**Climbing into the car he pulled his fiancé to him allowing her to stain his shirt with salt tears but the truth is that he didn't want her to see him shed a few tears for the little brunette who had stolen his heart in the short amount of time then he heard light snores looking down he saw she'd fallen asleep so making sure she was strapped in and comfortable he wiped away his remaining tears and drove away.**

**On arriving home he carried the sleeping blonde to their room lying her on the bed then proceeded to watch her sleep for a few minutes before heading downstairs to call up Will who would have to step in at this point as the girls now legal father.**

"**Hello Sam, what can I do for you?"Will asked as he answered his phone.**

"**We need you"he sighed tears sliding down his face.**

"**Why,What's happened?"the teacher asked urgently,Sam could hear him locking his apartment door as they spoke.**

"**Come over and I'll explain"Sam told him then hung up collapsing to the floor crying when he heard footsteps making their way downstairs.**

**Looking up he hoped to see Rachel so that this would indicate that this was all a bad dream but it wasn't, it was Quinn her hair sticking out on it's end, her eyes red and puffy from crying to much she was clutching something tight in her hand as she made her way past Sam and into the lounge.**

**Following her he saw her curled up on the sofa looking at a picture of her and Rachel taken during one of the Glee rehearsals the little diva was stood back to back with the older blonde their arms crossed and both of them beaming at the camera, he remembered that after that picture had been taken Quinn scooped Rachel up kissing her nose as usual and then tickled her.**

"**We'll get her back Quinn, I promise"he whispered kneeling down in front of her placing a hand on her knee.**

"**She's not only my baby she's my little sister and I promised to always take care of her,who would take her?"Quinn asked raising her eyes to look at her fiancé.**

**Sam thought about the blondes question for a moment then he remembered back to a few nights ago when he and Quinn had gone out,his fists curled into balls and a shade of red took over his face.**

"**Sam"Quinn said worriedly placing a hand on his cheek.**

"**Laura"he hissed.**

**Quinn gasped...**

**TA-DA **

**Reviews please xxxx **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee sadly :( **

**I'mmm backkkkk sorry I have been MIA lately things have been pretty hectic in my life and things are finally calming down so I apologize.**

**RPOV**

**We've finally come to a stop it's night time and curled up asleep next to me is Masey, she eventually stopped crying about two hours ago I have to stay strong for her.**

**I hear footsteps making their way around the car towards the door then a click causing me to tense up as I know it is either her or the mystery man,the door swings open and a bright light is shone at my face causing me to cower away but it wasn't long before a felt a large hand grip my upper arm and drag me out of the van, I thought it wise not to struggle.**

**It's chilly tonight and all I am wearing is a dress with leggings, no coat to keep me warm so here I am stood in the middle of nowhere shivering trying not to make eye contact with the masked figure stood in front of me, suddenly a figure bends down in front of me I slowly look up.**

**It's her.**

"**Hello Rachie-pie" her voice makes goosebumps appear on my arms and the back of my neck.**

**I remain silent.**

"**Now Rachel what did I say about being rude to your grandmother" she warned me taking a hold of my arm gripping it slightly, I start to shake.**

"**That you wouldn't stand for it" I whisper, I had to stay on her good side then maybe she'll let me go home to mommy and daddy.**

**She smiled it was the same Auntie Santana wore whenever she won an argument or game, mommy said it's called a smirk,I can hear someone crying.**

**Masey!**

"**Please let my friend go home, she's done nothing wrong, please" I beg, she could take me but Masey was innocent if I had stayed at home instead of going to hers then she wouldn't be here.**

**She laughed at me, looking over to the masked man she nodded then dragged me away so I could no longer hear or see Masey, I struggled a little but that only made her more angry she raised her hand and then I felt the sting on my cheek,my visions gone blurry probably from the tears in my eyes.**

**I couldn't cry that would only make her happier if I did suddenly everything went black yet I could still feel her hands on my shoulders guiding me somewhere.**

**End Pov**

**Rachel was lifted back into the van still blindfolded as Masey was dragged to the side of the road by the mystery man who then walked away from her climbing back into the van and off they went.**

**Feeling around for Masey Rachel knew that she was no longer in the van smiling to herself because surely Masey would be found, returned to her parents and maybe they could track down Laura but her thoughts were disturbed as the van once again came a to a halt she heard sirens.**

"**What the hell!" she heard Laura hiss.**

"**Miss I need you to step out of the vehicle please" she heard a man say then a door creak open.**

**Outside Laura was being questioned aswell as the man in the mask, both denied even knowing Rachel but the head officer sent two of his men to search the back of the van and when Laura tried to make a run for it they knew they had caught Rachel's kidnappers, Rachel tensed as she heard the van doors open but the next thing she knew she was face to face with a man in a police uniform.**

"**Rachel?" he asked cautiously.**

"**Yes" the little brunette whispered looking up at the officer with big brown eyes .**

"**Come on little lady we're taking you home to your mommy and daddy" he told her and the little girl broke down into tears for the first time since she was kidnapped.**

**Lifting Rachel out of the van they carried her over to a police car, as she looked out the window she could see Laura being handcuffed whilst the mystery man was already in the back of one of the cars but soon the scene was gone as they speeded back towards Lima.**

**Halfway there Rachel noticed a little girl sat on the side of the road, it was Masey she was still there.**

"**STOP!" she yelled and the driver slammed his brakes then noticed why she had yelled stopped climbing out of the car he approached the little girl who nodded looking towards the car seeing Rachel waving to her from the back-seat she allowed the man to carry her to the car placing her next to Rachel and the two hugged the entire way home.**

**Still curled up on the sofa watching old home videos of her little girl whilst Sam was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee for them both, Quinn wiped her eyes for the millionth time since Rachel had been out of there life when suddenly the phone rang and Quinn sprinted off the sofa to answer it.**

"**Hello" she answered slightly out of breath.**

"**Miss Fabray, mine name is Officer Renolds I need you to come down to Lima Police station straight away please" he told her.**

"**I'm on my way" she said hanging up.**

"**SAM!"she yelled and moments later the blonde boy appeared.**

"**The police phoned they need us to go down to the station immediately"she explained grabbing her car keys.**

**The couple rushed into the station to be greeted by Masey's parents who looked just as worried as they did then an officer appeared gesturing for the couples to follow him, heading through a set of double doors they were led down a corridor until they came to a room filled with kids toys.**

"**Momma" came a little voice, Cammy whisked around to see her little girl stood shaking looking at her.**

**Running over to her parents they embraced her in tears, Quinn smiled but as soon as the officer gestured for them the follow him through another set of doors her smile faded and she clung onto Sam's arm.**

**Walking into the room the saw a little figure sat in the corner crying and rocking,Quinn fell to her knees crying and Sam had his hand over his mouth as the tears rolled down his face.**

"**Baby" Quinn whispered and Rachel's head shot up.**

"**MOMMY!" she yelled bolting across the room into her mothers arms clinging to her as if she was going to evaporate.**

**"Your safe now little star, Your safe Shhhhh" Quinn hushed.**

**Ta-Da :D Like it/Hate it **

**I am ending this story very soon so I wanted Rachel to be reunited with her parents as I couldn't stand keeping them apart anymore.**

**Please Please Please Review xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note

I am very sorry to say that this story is going on haitus due to severe writers block.  
>Will continue when an idea springs into my head.<p>

Thank you for reading xxx Charley x 


End file.
